


Welcome to the Magical Lost and Found

by MagdaTheMagpie



Series: Marvel & Magic [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Discrimination, F/M, Werewolf Discrimination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagdaTheMagpie/pseuds/MagdaTheMagpie
Summary: Some lose their dignity in a tavern and their weapons in a war, but Lavender and Thor somehow get it mixed up.





	Welcome to the Magical Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Marvelously Magical Bingo 2018!   
> Square B5: Mjolnir

“Welcome to the Lost and Found, how may I help you?”

Thor looked uncertainly at the lady with the pointy, sparkly hat and the brass badge claiming she was Ministry Employee Lavender Brown. He had no idea why she would be in possession of his hammer, of all Midgardians, but at least she had battle scars on her fair face which placed her as a warrior, as well as a wary air about her he knew well from his brothers -and sisters- in arms, plus Heimdal had sent him here, so it should be the right place.

“Greetings, my Lady, I am Thor Odinson, and I am in search of my mighty hammer, Mjolnir. It was…” he winced. “Left behind in a drinking tavern of ill repute, but with drinks to rival those of Asgard.”

Better, if he had to be truthful. No drink had ever made flames shoot out of his mouth and nostrils before, or made him forget his faithful Mjolnir. The woman relaxed and her smile, which had been as insincere as one of the man of Iron before, was now as warm as that of the Captain's.

“A hammer? Yes, we do have a few of those, although no one's ever bothered to come back for them before. Please tell me you're here for the singing hammer? That one drives me absolutely bonkers every time the silencing charm wears off.”

Thor shook his head slowly, wondering if this was some Midgardian joke. He had never heard of hammers doing anything besides hitting nails or crushing skulls before.

“Shame. So, when did you lose it? And do you recall the name of the pub?”

“Pub?”

“Tavern.”

“Oh. Something to do with a witch's undergarments, I believe, and it happened just last night.”

Lady Lavender blushed, her cheeks turning a light pink which in turn made her scars stand out in long silver streaks like shooting stars in the burning dawn. Thor felt quite certain Midgardian beauties would one day be his downfall.

“You're quite adventurous, but I see which hammer it is now. Quite problematic, that one. No one could lift if off the table, not even Harry, so the aurors had to bring the whole table in too. Thank Merlin it wasn't resistant to shrinking charms.”

“You shrunk my hammer?” Thor bellowed while his hands moved to protect other parts of himself he'd rather not have shrunk.

“Oh, don't worry, you big baby,” she said as she beckoned him to follow her, leading him to the back through rows and rows of unusual objects that made his father's treasure hall pale in comparison. He could swear he had even glimpsed one of Loki’s trick mirror. Blasted things those. They would make you stare into their depths for days on end, until father had finally outlawed them.

“Mr Odinson? This way, please.”

Thor shook his head. Blasted mirror had almost ensnared him again. A couple of minutes later of weaving through several towering shelved, Lady Lavender pointed him to a tiny Mjolnir on a tiny wooden table. Both would hold in the palm of his hand, to be sure, and he felt the blood drain from his face at the sheer horror of it.

“Are you sure you can return Mjolnir to its normal size?”

She scoffed.

“Just because I'm half-wolf doesn't mean I’ve lost my magic.”

“Magic?”

Thor narrowed his eyes at her, half-expecting her to transform into Loki, but she only returned the suspicious gaze.

“Where did you say you're from?” she asked, standing between him and his hammer as she held a tiny wooden staff to his face. 

He knew Midgardians liked to shrink everything, but making their magical staffs this small looked quite ridiculous and not threatening at all. However, this place suddenly made a whole lot more sense. He had not known there were still magical Midgardians living in this realm, and he wondered why they were hiding from their non-magical brethren.

“I am from Asgard.”

No recognition whatsoever crossed her features.

“I am Thor, son of Odin, the God of Thunder.”

Finally, her face lit up, and… an annoying trilling sound cut off the words of praise and adoration that would have no doubt fallen from her lush, pink lips. She sighed when the trilling continued, louder and more insistent, then her shoulders tensed when an angry voice bellowed from the front desk.

“Where are you, you filthy half-breed? Sleeping on the job I'd bet, like the flea-ridden dog you are!”

The insults were followed by laughter. His own laughter. Not only was he slandering a lovely lady, but he was crass enough to laugh at his own unwitty jibes.

Thor left his miniature Mjolnir behind since it would not be of much use to him in such a poor state, then followed Lady Lavender after she had excused herself to take care of the disturbance. She must not have noticed him dogging her steps however, because she was muttering under her breath, pulling at her long silky locks, obviously trying, and failing, to regain her composure before facing the lout calling for her with more slurs, displaying his low intelligence. And people thought  _ he _ was an idiot. 

“About time, you wench! What took you so long? Want me to rat you out to  your superior? You should be fucking grateful you got a job at all, you…”

The man with the unfortunate teeth trailed off as he stared up and up at him standing behind Lady Lavender. She, too, glanced at him over her shoulder and blushed again at seeing him there.

“What's this?” the man sneered and pointed an accusing finger at her. “Using Ministry-paid time to entertain men in the back? I'll have your hide for this, you bitch!”

He made to grab at her, hand outstretched. Thor was about to intervene when Lady Lavender's arm shot out in the blink of an eye and crushed the man's wrist in her dainty, nail painted hand. The man howled in pain and fell back on his ass before running off. Thor leaned down towards her and sure enough, she was growling in the coward's direction. So she had not been jesting about being half-wolf. This was most interesting.

“We'd better sort out your hammer before I'm fired, or worse,” the lady said  defeatedly, returning to the back of the shelf room.

“Why would you be? That oaf was obviously in the wrong and deserved what you did to him, and more.”

“Maybe in an ideal world, but here, people who are cursed with lycanthropie, even as moderately as I am, are discriminated upon.”

“Then why do you stay?”

“And where would I go?”

“Anywhere!” Thor exclaimed because it was so obvious.

Lady Lavender fell silent and he hoped she was thinking about his advice because no one this kind and strong deserved to live this way, as if they were lesser. True to her words, she returned his hammer to its original size and Thor tested its weight and balance, but the magical shrinkage did not seem to have altered it in any way. He thanked the lady with a bow and an offer.

“May I invite you for a drink, my Lady, as thanks for your service.”

“ _ Not _ at that Tavern you-”

“No! No. I would never. It is not a place for a Lady such as you, but have you heard of the Starbucks? Their beverages are plentiful and sweet.”

“I haven’t actually.” 

She glanced at the shelves of the Lost and Found, at the empty welcome desk and at her name badge which she unpinned from her frilly blouse and dropped on the counter.

“Why not? Maybe they're hiring.”

Thor beamed, both at her agreement, her leaving this prejudiced place, and that he, for once, would be introducing someone to the wonders of the Midgardian delights. Maybe she would enjoy pop-tarts too.

  
  
  



End file.
